


People Like Us

by Shipping_Trash_Writer



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Freedom Fighters, Illegal testing, Inhuman testing, screwed up society
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Trash_Writer/pseuds/Shipping_Trash_Writer
Summary: Based around the music video for People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson. Meta humans and Mutants are subjected to testing to figure out how their powers came to be. Contains cameos form an X-Man or two.





	

_We come into this world unknown_  
_But know that we are not alone_  
 _They try and knock us down_  
 _But change is coming, it's our time now_

**People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

 

_In these modern times, it's become customary to be curious of certain factors. The two main examples are the " **X** " and " **Meta** " genes that can activate at any time in a person's life and can leave its owner with " **abilities** " that can affect everyone around them. If you see anyone like this, call 555-we-care immediately and proceed with caution. _

*secure government facility*

A group of three male and two female researchers are observing and taking notes about their new "patient", a thirteen year old, green-skinned boy called Garfield Logan who was brought in by the police. He is now in a small room with only the fold out cot visible.

They bring the boy out of the room and lead him into and observation room where a male scientist explains to him what's going to happen now.

Garfield sits there with a blank expression on his face as he tries to understand all the big words being used. He nods when the scientist looks at him questioningly.

The scientist leads Garfield into a room next door with three other children sat around a table with a free seat and another table with an abacus on it. Garfield sits over with the abacus and tries counting all the animals his mom taught him about. He stopped soon after when he felt the other children staring at him.

Behind a two-way mirror, the researchers were taking notes on Garfield's social skills. One researcher in particular, a redhead called Megan Morse, craned her neck to get a better look at the boy, concern written all over her features.

After five minutes, an assistant led Garfield into an examination room and had him lie out on a metal table. The researchers pointed a special ray at the boy that allowed them to view Garfield's skeleton in real-time.

Megan could see Garfield was visibly nervous as he was clenching his hands into tight fists. She glanced at the researchers near her to see they were busy observing the boy. She pulled a pink phone from her lab coat and took a couple of pictures of Garfield. She sent them to <i>R.G</i> in her contacts before slipping the phone back in her pocket.

Later that day, Garfield was sitting in his room on the bunk. Someone knocks on the door oh his door and Megan enters the room. She smiles warmly as she walks up to him and kneels in front of him. She raises her peachy hand and Garfield flinched. Megan looks sympathetic as she changes the color of her hand to a green hue, similar to Garfield's own skin color as his face lights up.

"Let's go, Garfield." Megan says as she offers him her hand, which he takes as he stands up. They run out of his room and are barely out of his room before the alarms go off. They start blaring as they're running down the corridor and soon they can hear heavy footfalls coming from behind, signaling how badly the research facility wants the little boy. Megan led Garfield down stairs, in the direction of the car park. Two security agents, codenamed Scientist and Junior for various reasons, directed their underlings to where they could block the escaping pair as they continued forward. Megan and Garfield reached Megan's car in which a hole was open and ready for the two runners. Megan pushed Garfield into the car before climbing in herself, after which the hole closed. Scientist and Junior were close behind as Megan's car started, the got in their car and gave chase.

Megan finished changing her skin color as they drove along a stretch of road, the agents following close behind. Megan pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts before hitting the call button and putting it on speaker.

"Nightwing, are we secure?" She said as the person picked up.

There was some typing before a response was heard. "Affirmative. Was the mission a success? Did you save him?"

Megan smiled. "Yup. You're on speaker."

"Hey kiddo. I'm Dick." The voice said.

Garfield tried not to laugh as Megan smiled.

"Let it go kid, I can hear the strain from here." Dick said before a loud laughter burst from the small boy.

"My name is Garfield but my mom and dad used to call me Gar." Was said when the laughter subsided.

Megan turned onto the road leading to the Mountain. "Get ready for visitors and don't leave Scott lead the welcome committee. You saw the damage." She said before hanging up.

"What damage?" Gar asked.

"The damage caused by two hot-heads." Megan explained as they entered the tunnel and the agents following.

Megan skids the car to a stop, facing the mouth of the tunnel as people start to show up. Megan and Gar step out of the car as the security agents stop. They get out and look around in amazement.

A dark-haired man and a red-haired woman dropped silently behind the agents and on the man's nod they hit them on the back of the head, effectively knocking them out.

Gar watched the duo high-five. The man walks up to Megan and hugs her. A throat clears behind them and Megan's face lights up. "Connor!" She exclaimed, jumping into a bulkier man than the one near him.

The athletic man knelt to Gar's level. Gar looked at him curiously.

"Hey kiddo. Nice to meet you in person."

"Dick?" Gar asked "Dude! How did you do that? Can you teach me?"

"Uh…" Dick started. "Yeah. Training. And if you want. There are some good teachers around here."


End file.
